


He was there

by gAAmAtsU16



Series: STAY [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Then and Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16
Summary: "Just because I didn't react doesn't mean I didn't notice."— or Kuroo's self-importance is not actually that important as he thinks.





	He was there

Kuroo was there when Akaashi receives the Rookie Award in his first year at the Military Academy. And the Most Accomplished Graduate on the second. And on the third and damn was he there when Akaashi was awarded _the_ most accomplished graduate on the final year.

As far as first impressions goes, his on Akaashi was a gold bar— smart, passionately hardworking and frustratingly good-looking.  Of course he didn’t fall short on the same department. Except there’s a big difference between being that and striving for that.

They weren’t particularly close at the start of Cadet semester until that time he lost his G-shock wristwatch which was a gift from his momma which was very precious. He ranted and cursed and _wailed_ an arsenal of profanities for losing it but none of his friends seemed to care and just said he buys a new one. The next day, he’s met by the ebony-haired.

“What?” Kuroo wasn’t civil with anyone so he didn’t see the need to be with him too, even if this was their first personal interaction.

Akaashi gives him an unimpressed look and a vein unconsciously pops at his forehead for that smugness. Before he could open his mouth, he fishes something from his pocket. “The next time you jog, either remove the watch or tighten it enough to cut off circulation if you don’t want to lose it again, Kuroo-san.”

 _Holy cow did the stuck-up actually search the entire campus for this?_ Kuroo muses disbelievingly. He looks up but Akaashi was gone before he could say thanks. Kuroo grumbles. Because then, how can you dislike someone like that?

He began to observe his short kouhai more and sees a lot of things that you'd notably miss if you weren't _exactly_ looking for it. He saw how Akaashi soldiered through and decided he was going to harass the lad with his infuriatingly awesome self because he was not a fuckin villain unlike most of his colleagues who harbored apathy just ‘coz Akaashi was robot underclassman and was unarguably better.

They exchange notes. They poke fun at incompetent schoolmates and make faces to seniors who thought they were do-gooders and sneak illegal snacks mid-drills.

He realized he's more similar to Akaashi beyond what the naked eye perceives. They're both sarcastic to a passion, hardworking by default and gets off quietly seeing others squirm and struggle especially those that had indirectly wronged them.

Many laugh at their bizarre 'friendship'. Kuroo lets them. It's the oddity that makes whatever he's established with Akaashi meaningful.

As barriers teeter and true colors are gradually being shown, he  _saw_ other things too.

That one time where Akaashi got his first earful from an asshole instructor just for talking back. He saw the veil of confidence lower and catches a glimpse of the real Akaashi Keiji; an insecure man seeking a place where he can comfortably be himself. He was there when he got a D on a ten-page essay because he couldn’t write well for having the flu. He was there when a snarky comment from an older cadet almost led to a brawl, with Akaashi as instigator, and found him silently sobbing in the restroom later. He was there when tension and stress and self-doubt piled on his kouhai’s shoulders. Kuroo was there in all those points in Akaashi's life but he didn't offer anything to help that to change.

When Akaashi asked him one time after their morning jog if they were friends, Kuroo laugh, tells him “Heck no”, because he has closer friends than Akaashi, some more outspoken and vocal and fun, but he didn’t also say that he  _hopes_ Akaashi grasps he was just teasing.

On graduation day, he was sad to see Akaashi go. He really was.

Then for their first year in service, garnering both the ranks of Private, both their names were called to the same base in Honshu and Kuroo forgot all about his sadness.

He tells Akaashi “Don’t fall behind.”

Akaashi gives him a rare grin and says “Don’t fall behind”. 

Kuroo and Akaashi were neck-and-neck among the base. They weren't the best but they were efficient. The competitiveness between them was friendly and mutual. Kuroo worked his ass off, climbing among the ranks like a thermometer. Akaashi follows him. The hard work and determination he used as ammunition to propel himself to aim for excellence too.

He became First Lieutenant, Akaashi was a Sergeant Major. He commanded a troop, Akaashi captained a squad. He directed his first battalion, Akaashi was step away from being promoted LC.

In a peculiar twist of fate, it's Akaashi who gets the rank of Lieutenant Colonel first, Kuroo earning the title a few months after. Many scorned. Many questioned. But Kuroo didn't bat an eyelash. The results were reflections of their hard work and it was deserving, nevertheless.

One evening above the barracks rooftop, with bottles of liquor and snucked pizza between them and the utter disregard for violating curfew, Akaashi tells Kuroo MoD will send him and his squad for a rescue Op in Vietnam in 72nhours. Kuroo's both happy and perplexed for him. It's Akaashi's first big operation with his first team. He tells him to get it done asap and return so they could hit the bar for his birthday two weeks from then.

That never happened.

Because three days before his birthday, Akaashi files for dismissal from service.

* * *

 

 

Kuroo was there when his old friend returns two years after.

He sees the change, sees the angel lose his wings and curses the kami’s that fucked up Akaashi's life. The man had been a constant in Kuroo's worry list then and damn he topped it now upon seeing the sorry state his friend had been reduced to, all because the world is one silly lil fickle.

He gives him to a new squad, to the person he trusts to take care of his fragile friend and steps back to be a supporting figure because it’s his way of supporting Akaashi. He realized then, that he knew nothing of the man he thought he knew so well.

He looks up from his desk upon the figure that just entered. He smiles. “Is that _another_ hickey I see in your neck?”

A hand quickly covers the exposed flesh and Akaashi reddens. “I’m here on business. Can I ignore you?”

“Mm. The same way you ignore the fact that you’re whipped?”

Akaashi flings the folder on the table. “The medical reports are on the first two pages, the inventory on the third and the patient stats on the last. Good day, Lt.Col.”

Kuroo laughs, taking the folder and watching Akaashi turn to leave. “Are you happy?”

The question takes the medic aback. His hand hovers on the doorknob and he looks back at the LC. “Sir?”

“I’m asking not as your superior but as your friend, Keiji,” he repeats the question, reverting to first name to signify his seriousness, “Are you happy?”

The medic considers his words and after a silent assessment of himself, gives Kuroo his full attention. “That’s honestly too soon to answer. I’m still- I get insecurities on a daily basis and…it’s impairing my goal to-to try and fix things. It’s not like I wake up and blink them away like that. I don’t think I can fully look forward without the urges to look back and undo the stain that’ll forever remain unwashed.”

 _Of course._ Kuroo nods. “But are _you_ happy? Right now?”

AKaashi blinks at the insistence. It takes a couple minutes for him to reply. “I’m not satisfied with how slow things are progressing, and shit’s just waiting to strike at the corner it makes me so anxious but…” He gives him a low smile and this time it is Kuroo that is taken aback because _how long have I not seen that fuckin smile?_ “Bokuto-san's trying. He’s trying. Even with the humongous stress and demands and my emotional instability, he’s trying. And that’s…that’s something.”

Quite frankly, that was all the reassurance Kuroo needs. He flashes him his Cheshire cat smile. “I’m glad then. If the idiot ever makes it a point you’d question his sanity, send him over. There’s a recent job opening in Akiburo. He’d look good in a scrub and mop, don’t you think?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “No offense but has anyone told you you are a dick?”

“None taken. I’ve been called worse by better.”

* * *

 

 

Kuroo was there when the bowl of macaroni springs into the air. It was followed by a storm of utensils and eventually he finds himself caught in the middle of a food fight. As he orders his retinue to go ‘appease the ruckus’ while he finishes his meal, a body lands beside him.

“Uwah! Good noon, sir, I hope I didn’t ruin your appetite with the entire fiasco.” The man sits up and shakes some powder from his white hair, which, Kuroo silently muses didn't make much of a difference. He rolls his eyes upon seeing the chaotic state of the cafeteria.

“Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you’ll find a brain back there.”

“I’ve tried my best, sir." The soldier dramatically pouts. "Unfortunately it’s hard to find something that isn’t there in the first place.”

 Kuroo spares him a glance at that. “Thank you. We’re all refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view.”

"Eh?"

Kuroo shrugs, spoons a meat into his mouth. “Who ate your bowl of sunshine this morning, thundercloud?”

The man sighs and flops on the overturned benches. “I used to think I was over reacting. Now I realize that it was a normal reaction to an abnormal amount of bullshit. I mean, I just told Kazuhito that the difference between his girlfriend and a walrus is that one has a mustache and smells of fish and the other is a walrus.”

Kuroo chokes on his food.

"Aah! Don't die on my honesty, sir!"

"What the hell that's the mustard bottle, jerk. Are you trying to kill me with sourness?"

"Your face is turning blue, I had to do something or you might pop like a bubblegum!"

He chugs a glass down to squash his hilarity. “Mirrors can’t talk. And lucky for him, it can’t laugh either." He eyes the man with humor. "What’s your name, soldier?”

The man salutes. “Captain Bokuto Kotaro sir.” He slumps forward sheepishly. “I’m not in trouble, am I?”

Kuroo throws him his clean hand towel, “Stupidity’s not a crime, so I guess you’re free to go.”

That wasn’t the last verbal banter he shared with the mischievous captain. He knew over time how notorious for a good laugh Bokuto was and he found himself warming up fast as their humors surprisingly clicked. He was a fuckingly funny man and Kuroo likes people who swing that way.

On a random field Op where he happens to visit, he discovers another laughable fact with the clown. “You _like_ Lt. Col Akaashi?” He couldn’t suppress the grin stretching his cheeks. “Lt. Col. Akaashi Keiji of Honshu?”

“What’s that smile for?” Bokuto narrows his eyes.

“We were alumnae of the same academy. He was a batch mate.” He raises an amused brow. “And you fuckin like him.”

“You make it sound so idiotic, you scumbag.” He allows Bokuto to drop formalities on some point and wonders if it was good since the guy doesn’t know shit about mouth filter.

“Of course I talk like an idiot. How else would you understand me?” Bokuto gives him a middle finger. Kuroo gives him two.

“What happened to him?” Bokuto asks after a few witty exchanges. “I’ve heard he’s been discharged after that Op in Vietnam.”

“I don’t know which level of stalking would I define you for even knowing that.” Kuroo runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, man. I lost contact with him. Or rather, he cut off communication with me after leaving. There’s only so little MoD can disclose regards mission logs but I know Akaashi. Whatever happened during that assignment affected him too severely for him to exit the scene.”

"Were you two...close?"

"If that's your not-so-secret tactic to know If I got him under my pants  _literally_ , A for effort, asshole."

"So, that's a yes?"

"It's a No, you jackass! I'd never...I'm not even attracted to Akaashi. Sure, he's pretty easy on the eyes but other than that, I'll leave you to do that for me."

Bokuto was silent for a miraculous minute. “I…looked up to him, ya know? I won’t deny that there’s an itch of excitement at the back of my skull should I ever meet him in person. I just thought…he was amazingly beautiful.”

 _Amazingly beautiful._ Fuck, this asshole was hooked like a lovesick Romeo. “I’ll try to mention you if ever we do meet in the future.” He pats him in the shoulder good-heartedly.

“Really?” The gloom that dissipated to glee on Bokuto's eyes was enough to pull a chortle off the LC.

“Damn, you are a disgustingly enamored fan boy. Go make rounds you gay shit and leave my manly pride be. I’m straighter than a pole your mom dances on.”

“Poles bend, asswipe.” Bokuto grins and salutes to leave. “Besides, if I wanted the cold shoulder, I’d fly to the poles.”

“Oh, my silly termite, you’d get the polar bears pregnant and that will endanger the human species.”

On the regular days that Bokuto wasn’t filling his joy meter, he saw how empathic he was. He was a people’s man and despite his playful mannerism, he radiated respect and had attachment issues that would make slugs look pitiful. Because _come fucking on,_ who rejects promotion just because he doesn’t want to leave his squad unattended? Kotaro-my-men-are-my-life-crap-Bokuto that’s who! Kuroo had beaten him to a sorry mess because of that.

A year later, when word from MoD that Akaashi Keiji has returned to service, a demotion and transfer as bonus, he was elated and nervous and stressed to the cores of his hair. He exercised his persuasion and seduction skills like a pro to get the clearance grants for his transfer. He calls for Bokuto then to inform him he’s assigning Akaashi to his squad as additional member.

“Really?” He could see Bokuto's confusion and excitement.

“Some healthy precautions, captain. Akaashi's a mystery. He’s a calm sea one minute, a storm the next. He’d appease and entertain you then bite your head interchangeably. I’m not sure what state I’ll find him once he transfers here. I expect your conduct pulled from its depths of slumber to wake up.” He says with an undertone that speaks _If you worsen his condition, I’ll make sure you don’t return from another Op in one piece._

Bokuto thankfully understands the mental message. “I’ll do my best, sir. I will not disappoint you.”

“Please see to it, bro. Akaashi's a valued comrade. I don’t want anything making him question his return. Do you understand?”

“Sir, yes sir.” Bokuto replies with conviction.

Kuroo dismisses him. He hopes the captain could salvage whatever that remained on the once jovial officer he admired and cherished.

As he falls to silent observer, he’s thrilled at the changes and improvements on both Akaashi and Bokuto.  He’d see Bokuto stealing kisses when they thought they were being sharp. He’d see the hickeys and marks behind half-assed attempts of covering, hear the heated mewls and moans behind closed doors and locked rooms and bodies that were so inseparable all that was missing was stitching the two together like _Motherfuckers, can you stop being sappy for one goddamn minute?_ He saw the cracks slowly being glued back to whole and as it turns out, Kuroo was a genius too. How else would you explain why everything was going smoothly and perfectly to his liking?

* * *

 

 

Kuroo was there on the gala at Kyushu that hosted the annual promotional ceremony for newly ranked officers. He was a newbie, barely half a year old in the farthest JGSD base in the country but was a Lieutenant Colonel in rank and so had to mandatory show his ass off.

It was swarming with elite big shots from MoD and fresh faces eager to be promoted that Kuroo did his best to stay in proper conduct when all he wanted to do was laze around and chug some beers in and flirt and strip and make merry and—

“Excuse me, sir, is this seat taken?” He turns to the voice and his breath hitches because _holy shit, this guy is cute._

Kuroo gulps twice before replying. “No, you may take it.”

“Thank you, sir.” The pretty dude bows and retrieves the chair.

“I’ve never seen you before,” Kuroo asks in an attempt for conversation, “Pardon my bluntness but I was recently inducted in Kyushu so I’m not familiar with all the faces around. Are you new here?”

“ _You’re_ new here.” The man points out gently. “I was formerly from Torono though but was transferred here a few years back when I switched sections. I've actually been in this base for almost three years. ”

“And you were formerly—?”

“…in the Military Intelligence division. I worked on Logistics and Planning.” He sits on the chair he originally intends to take away and settles comfortably near Kuroo. “All the decision-making brought me headaches more than it solved them so I opted for the less mentally enduring task and became LC for Disaster Risk and Emergency Response for Kyushu.” He offers his hand. “I’m Lt.Col Sugawara Koushi by the way. Pleasure to meet you, Lt.Col Kuroo.”

Kuroo takes his hand. “Likewise."

"I actually know you but I didn't have the opportunity to say hi personally, so, Hi." Suga grins timidly

"Well, I haven't been exactly Mr.Sociable too so we're even." Kuroo leans back in his chair. "So, given we’re going to have a recurring partnership as senior officers, might as well conduct a show-and-tell.”

“Depends on what you want to know and what you want to tell.”

“Good point. So what prompted for this particular line of career?”

“I have a sister in the military. And a brother. And an uncle and aunt. When half your family insist you take the same profession you can’t get a strong debate out of it. I’m easily persuaded.” Suga gives him a nonchalant shrug. “You?”

“I have a sister, a brother, an uncle and an aunt not in the military. When you examine your family tree and realized you’re the sap, it’s not hard to try and delve into a more different outlook.”

Suga laughs. “Well shit.”

“So, anatomy and all that crap are less brain-wrecking for you?”

“I prefer patching and gauzing up blood than be the one to induce them, thank you very much.”

“Suga,” a brawny-looking officer walks over to them, “What happened to that extra chair?”

“Aah, _gomen_ I got distracted. Lt. Col Kuroo stirred my attention. Sorry, Daichi.” Suga raises a palm in apology.

“Lt.Col, evening.” The newcomer greets.

“Come on, it’s not like we’re going to uphold protocols every goddamn time. Call me, Kuroo.” He extends a hand this time. “You’re that Sawamura dude, right? The newest officer to be promoted to LC. Welcome to the gang, brotha.”

Daichi laughs. “Actually this has been way prolonged. Both Suga and I were supposed to be promoted together but back then I...wasn't in a state of clear mind. ”

"You're abled enough to be promoted to one of the awesome folks so forget the past."

"This is crazy. Can I back down on that promotion?" He jokingly says.

“Unfortunately my friend, chance and choice determine fate and you don’t have the luxury of both.” They sat down. “I was just subjecting Suga with an interrogation. Any family drama’s you want to share, man?”

“Not really. I was that child with simplistic parents that said ‘Do whatever you want’ so being a good son I did whatever I want.” Daichi says.

"Does that expound why you're in  _not_ a clear mind before?"

Daichi shrugs. "Yes and no."

“Some people have it easy. Next question,” Kuroo takes a sip from his wine, “You two an item or am I reading the picture wrong here?”

Suga laughs but not too loud to earn the other's attentions. “Gee, whatever gave it away?”

Kuroo slides curious eyes to their linked hands. “Should I answer honestly or frankly? Because I think both would still lead to the same question.”

“It’s not that a big deal. We’re not even keeping it a secret. Damn anyone who frowns. It’s not like we’re committing such an atrocious deed when we know to keep our hands idle.” Suga gestures to the both of them. For someone who radiated a meek and carefree aura, he was pretty straightforward.

“Damn straight. Anyone who says a shit about it can grow a second head. We’re a free nation.” He gives them a thumbs-up. Considering the environment they are in, it isn’t uncommon to have same-sex couples but it was rare to find a rather bold and proud pair. It’s safe to say he’s impressed. “Can I ask how long?”

“Two years now.” Daichi answers with pride.

“And you met when and where?”

“I operated on him when he was brought from an ambush in Torono.” Suga says, smiling softly as if recalling something pleasant. “We hooked up, got close and the rest is history.”

Shori whistles. "Does that expound why you're in not a clear mind before?"

"Yes and no."

"Damn. What part am I not getting?" He raises his glass once more. “When you two decide to make things permanent, don’t forget my name on the guest list.”

“Whose guest list?” The three spun to see Bokuto standing behind them.

“I didn’t know you’re invited to this event, bro. I’m sure I didn’t see _your_ name on the guest list.” Kuroo smiles.

“Of course not. I’m part of security your asswipeness.” He introduces himself to the other two LCs.

“Why don’t you sit down with us for a minute, captain? I’m sure some short respite won’t be frowned upon, right?” Suga asks Kuroo who merely grunts. “I want to know more about Bokuto-kun.”

“Oya, oya, are you flirting with this douche, Suga? And with your boyfriend sitting next to you?”

“Boyfriend…” Bokuto looks over at Daichi who shyly bows to be recognized. “Aw damn. Why did I expect someone pretty like you to be single? Is that supposed to be a stereotype or something?”\

"You're just plain ugly, man, stop blaming nature's law for this." He points an accusing finger at him. “I thought Akaashi was your subject of interest, you homo sapien.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m blind.”

Kuroo gives Daichi a disbelieving gasp. “Are you all right with this setup? This bastard is ogling your waifu.”

“Suga's allowed to look at other people so long as he looks at me when we’re doing it under the sheets.”

“Ohmygod, I didn’t have to hear that man!” Kuroo covers his ears with his palms.

Suga laughs. “We’re all going to get along quite well I’m sure.”

“No shit.” Kuroo was a man who drew attention, respect and benevolence from people around him. He should probably add a meter for being able to draw homo’s to him too.

* * *

 

 

Kuroo was there when Major General Oikawa Tooru and Captain Iwaizumi Hajime as getting touchy in the tech room.

“Whoa!” He abruptly closes the door he absent-mindedly opens. The scene before him was quite…disturbing. “Ohkay, let’s start over,” he takes a deep breath and opens the door once again.  “Jesus Christ and here I’d thought my sudden interference would untangle you two apart.”

Oikawa has both legs around the visibly petrified captain’s waist who in turn gapes with owl’s eyes, clearly very _very_ embarrassed. “Mean. I’m superior in rank, Kuroo-chan.”

“Don’t push it, _Shittykawa_. We're literally of equal rank.”

"It sounds more insulting coming off your mouth so let Iwa-chan do that."

"Shut up, Tooru." Iwaizumi unfreezes and tries to detach himself from his partner but gets blocked by a set of tight thighs.

Kuroo slams the papers he was carrying on the desk. “And I’m saying this isn’t the right place for impatient hands to be loose. What if someone not me had barged in? You’d defile their eyes for the rest of their lives.”

“Hmm, whatever you say, Kuroo-chan.” Oikawa sticks his tongue at him.

“I take it you’d be impulsive and impressionable but I didn’t expect you to be this bland, Oikawa. Really, children are fairly independent and adaptive but that doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want just ‘coz you’re pretty, smart and outranking me.”

"Hah! So I  _do_ outrank you."

"Not my point, scumbag."

Oikawa cards through his hair like he hadn’t heard a thing. “This is Captain Iwaizumi Hajime by the way.” He pats the shoulder of the man currently immobile in place who had his back to Kuroo.

"I work here, so duh, I know, Iwaizumi." Kuroo shrugs casually.

“Iwa-chan, your ears are red.”

“Shut Up!” Iwaizumi hisses softly and swats Oikawa's head.

“Thank you for that.” Kuroo taps the documents on the table. “You’re supposed to be in the middle of work. This needs your signature, princess.”

“I am in the middle of work. Ow!” He receives another flick on the side of the head. “All right, all right I shan’t humiliate your deflated pride anymore, Iwa-chan. Meanie.” He frees himself from the position and straightens his jacket. “What needs my immediate attention, _sir_?”

“Ukai wants a breakdown of the action plan on the raid for Sapporo next week. I need a schematic so I could lay out a counter offense and assess personnel count. My report is due in an hour.”

"Stop sounding professional it still doesn't make you look any less un-professional." Oikawa jeers at him playfully.

“Meaning you can’t continue your lil expedition ‘till you get this done.” Kuroo continues, unaffected by Oikawa's cynicism.

Oikawa scans the papers and hums. “Give me thirty minutes.”

Kuroo nods and was about to leave the room when he spots Iwaizumi on the wall like a stunned parakeet. “It hurts to get stuck with a lover like him, isn’t it?”

Iwaizumi didn't answer Kuroo immediately thought his humiliation still hadn’t vanished. He says after a few sighs. “You have no idea.”

“Hey!” Oikawa screeches.

He exits and while he cannot un-see that picture on his mind, _ugh is this how pompous airheads have developed nowadays?_ He cannot un-remember that despite how flustered Iwaizumi was, he didn’t deny when Kuroo called Oikawa his lover. _Aah,_ he chuckles to himself,  _how amusing._

* * *

 

 

Kuroo was there when old man Ukai says he was going to retire.

“Pardon sir?” _I should seriously stop drinking while at work._

“I’m not getting younger, Tetsurou,” Ukai says simply. Speaking to Kuroo without formalities means the old man was serious. He leans back on his large chair and Kuroo's brows furrow.  _Were those wrinkles almost been that prominent on his face?_ “I have serviced a good number of years to the military. I’ve given four decades of my life to it. After Operation Chronos I have come to realize that, it’s time for me to step down and let someone more able to take over. My back is giving me problems more than dealing with the lot of you.”

“I see, sir.” Kuroo's voice sounds strangely low. “I understand. Whoever relieves you shall have my commitment and loyalty as well.”

At that Ukai Sr. laughs, Kuroo wonders if he was being too emotional. “Funny man as always. I can’t imagine you being ridiculously loyal to yourself. God help us.”

“I don’t…understand that, sir.” _Oh fucking jesus, was Ikkei getting all cryptic on him? Concentrate, brain!_

“Funny and thick, such were your traits. Although I’ve never said I was against them. I’d wonder how the base would progress with you manning it as second-in-command.” Ukai chuckles.

 _How the base would progress with you manning it as- his playing mind tricks on me!_ “Sir, are you implying that—“

“I’m retiring,” Ukai Sr. blurts suddenly, giving Kuroo a very squared look, “My grandson Keishin will be replacing me as the new Lt.Gen for Kyushu." He levels stormy eyes at him. "And yes, I’m implying correctly: _You_ will replace him as the Colonel for Kyushu’s home base, Colonel Admiral Kuroo.” For once, Kuroo was at a loss for words. “It’s not yet official but it’s going to be in a few months. I plan to retire as soon as possible. So go throw a bachelor party or something Tetsurou, your days are numbered.”

After Ukai drops that world-crashing news on him; his retirement and Kuroo's imminent promotion in a matter of _months_ he needs a breather. He needs space to take it all in. _Goddamn it, that old man likes to give me a heart attack._

The veranda at the main hall, he muses, that would give him enough air. _And perhaps some oxygen to bloat my brain and wake me from this characteristically mind-blowing truth_. In spite his lacklustre attitude and capacity to overcome world-weariness, Kuroo was hard working and treated his responsibility with the accord of a life goal. He had aimed to rank up of course, being LC was the highest he’s attained and was content. He’s never once imagined being one of the country’s highest military officers, an Admiral-fuckin-Colonel for crying out loud! He briskly walks the corridor, so engrossed with slapping some sense into him that he fails to see the figure coming towards him until he crashes into it and both topples down the ground.

Kuroo sits up. Good thing nobody was around to see the great Kuroo Tetsurou on his ass due to failure to comprehend rank promotion. Piles of paper sprawled on the floor when he hears the muffled “Ow, ow, ow…”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo snaps back to soldier mode. He kneels and gathers the documents. “Some stuff was occupying my mind. You’d find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“It’s all right, Lt. Col.” The voice replies kind of languidly that Kuroo had to look up.

The officer was of small build, and has an unsteady posture. He has blond hair with black roots. He was short, as even on the ground Kuroo towers over him. He gawks at him, analytical and pensive, and Kuroo contemplates how piercing his eyes were- golden like a cat's.

“What division are you from?” He asks when a full two minutes passes between them in silent staring of each other.

The soldier blinks as if being questioned somehow doused his transfixion. “At the Intel div, sir.”

“An M.I officer then.” The guy nods. “Identification?”

He ducks his head shyly and Kuroo notes how his ears were kinda pointed too, like fairy or imp-like. “K-Kozume Kenma, sir.”

“These are massive, Kenma-chan,” _Wait, Kenma-chan, KENMA-CHAN? What the hell?_ “Do you need a hand? Mine are free for the moment.”

Kenma jerks his head up quickly. “It’s fine sir. I can manage. You’d best be in your way.”

“Nah.” Kuroo hauls the rim of papers like they weighed nothing. With his free hand he stretches it out to Kenma. _Take the hand, take the hand, take the hand, take the—_ Kenma takes his hand and pulls himself up to his feet. Kuroo deduces he likes when their hands touch because it was _goddamn electrifying._

“Uhm, _ano,_ ” Kenma shuffles rom one foot to another. Kuroo couldn’t help but grin because somehow his bashfulness was utterly adorable.

“Hm?”

“M-my hand, sir…”

“Ah!” He was still holding the boy’s hand. As he let go, reluctantly, he craves for it almost immediately. “Sorry. So, where were you taking these, Kenma?” 

Kenma was very uncomfortable with the familiarity but he answers out of respect. “At the Stats office, sir. It’s the TOR of the cadets for this year. The new assignments are also there. We’ve been working at it non-stop…” Kenma without thought carries on talking. Kuroo lets him, his eyes not leaving the other’s face as he was engrossed at the sudden change in his blank face that lit up with controlled excitement as Kenma unknowingly rambles like it was very exhilarating for him.  His eyes sparkles like how a night sky had little stars but it glistened nevertheless and Kuroo finds himself staring, captivated by the swirling emotions laid beneath layers upon layers in those golden orbs.

He makes mental note to shove each of his friend’s asses (read: that son of a douche Bokuto, that pretty devil Suga and his awkward keeper Daichi. Akaashi also, maybe?) in a sack, tie them over a fire and fillet them because _this_ is undeniably their fault. This bubbly, giddy, silly feeling in his chest that he wants to claw out and roll into a ball and swallow back again. They reach the Stat’s office and Kenma was still talking.

Kuroo was glad, at the moment, at that time, at that place, he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kuroo ;-) I love the freakin a-hole so much! So, happy ending? nyahaha


End file.
